High school Romance
by kitsunepunk400
Summary: Yaoi and Ocs.Kida and an old friend of his fight for the love of the young Raven by the name Mikado.But whats this a new guy has entered the competition. AU
1. Chapter 1

Kp: I was bored at three in the morning and this came to life

Mikado: It seems a little worry some since you havent slept in three days

Kp: Well we'll see how this turned out. If it goes well i might make another chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr if I did then i would make Kida come back and marry Mikado.

Warning: there will be my Ocs and other stuff that actually belong to me if any of you want to use them just PM me. This is a Yaoi meaning BoyxBoy. Ooc ahead

It was a normal day for kida masaomi in the rowdy city of ikebukuro. Getting ready and dressed in his normal attire, a yellow hoodie and blu slacks with a pair of black converse. He was heading out the door when he realized that he had forgotten to check his emails. Checking the time Masaomi found that he had at least 45 minutes to get to school. he set his bag on the ground, turned his HP note book on and waited for the laptop to load. it was only a matter of time until he was on the thing and typing away in it. Just as Kida suspected he had an email from his friend Mikado Ryugamine.

_Hey kida,_

_ If you get to this then i was just letting you know that i am officially moving in with my foster dad. you wouldnt believe where we are going to live though... i should probably tell you cause you probably think im going to germany or some thing like that_**(1)**_.____i'm going to move to Ikebukuro. i know i was surprised at first too, biut you know wat was even more wierd i am transfering to raira academy as well. well when you get this message text me at my new cellphone that my dad got me: (989)222-3452_**(2)**_. Yea i know i couldnt believe that he actually got me one. I though he was going to be like one of those evil foster fathers that i have seen on those wierd soap operas we watch together... hey dont judge me! :/ theyre pretty interesting and i happen to enjoy dramatic events. As my best friends i am going to inform you that after the battel in court my dad had against my biological parents they ended beating they crap out of me one more time before my dads boyfriend got there and knocked them both on the ground. Now before you try and go kill them, dont worry they got arrested and are being prosecuted to a life stenence in prison. You dont have to worry about me im feeling better and my foster parents aren taking good care of me now. full report will be given when i get thewre so you are going to have to wait till then. OMFK they actually dont cre that im gay... k thats expected since theyre seing each other but its the second most important opinion that i have actually cred about. I really cant wait to see you again man, ive really missed you and stuff. i hope to hear from you soon Kida, cant wait to see how youve changed._

_Huggles,Mikado_

Kida just stared and stared and stared... and stared. Until finally a knock at the door snapped him out of his shock. He heard the knock again so he got up to open the door on his way he realized that he missed half the school day while he was he was in shock**(3)**. He was welcomed to the sight of his old freind from the Yellow scarves. Kida growled as he did not want to see them, especially after he quit the gang after middle school**(4)**.

"Nice to see you again" said a guy with a tattoo across his neck that said _**Kirai**_. he was tall and had a dark tan. his eyes were a starnge gold tint and he had a look that screamed 'fuck off'. he was wearin a black wife beater with a sleeveless leather vest over it. he had black skinny jeans on which were held up by a silver studded belt and was wearing black combat boots.

"yea for you maybe. what do you want _**Hakai**_?" asked Kida with an irritated scowl etched onto his face,"i thought i told you that i was through with the yellow scarves shit now if you wouldnt mind i would like to get going and try to at least show up to school even if i missed half of it."

"Awww kida man dont be like that. Dude i took your advice and... argh i quit the yellow scarves and decided to finish my education!" exclaimed Hakai

to say that Masaomi was shocked would be an understatement. more like overly overwheled wuld be just about rright. 'great just what i needed. something that made my perfectly wonderful day a mess' thought kida as he let Hakai into his apartment. They made their way into the living room and sat down. Something then caught Hakai's eye as he was sitting down on the couch. There next to the couch, on a small night stand was a picture of a young raven haired boy next to a younger version of Masaomi. What caugh the former gang member's eye was the ravenette's electric blue eyes. They held so much innocence that it made him wonder when the picture was take. He also felt an instant attraction to the unknown boy.

"Hey Kida, whose the cute little kid next to you in this picture. you guys look pretty close and I think i already like him" Hakai stated bluntly.

Masaomi turned and glared at Hakai his possesive side flaring up and jealousy coursing through his veins."His name is Mikado Ryugamine. hes an old friend of mine when i didnt used to live here in Ikebukuro. Hes off limits because hes too innocent to be with the likes of you" Kida stated cooly to Hakai.

"Ohh looks like someone is possesive over this cutie. Too bad thats not going to stop me Kida Masaomi" he stated.

Just then Masoami's computer alerted that he had an email. He quickliy pulled the laptop onto his lap and opened the email. It was from Mikado.

_Kida,_

_ the dates been set. My foster parents and i are packing and heading to Ikebukuro now. Well be there in a couple of days, I hope i see you at the station. Technically it just going to drop me off my parents will be driving the stuff because they dont trust, as my dad would say, those 'imcopetent idiots called movers'. yea thats kinda harsh. Anyways ill be heading there tomorrow and arriving at 15:30 at the ikebukuro downtown Metro station. I was kinda hoping you could show me around and let me stay over while i waited for my parents arrive... is that askind to much. Call me and let me know if you dont like any of this. If not i can arrange a hotel near our knew apartment and wait there. Sooooo yea... Umm call me or text me i already gave you my number right. if you dont have it its: (989)222-3452. Call me. Agh im so repetitive. hope to see you soon. _

_huggles,_

_Mikado_

Masaomi immediately started to record Mikados number onto his own phone. He saved the number under the name _**Enjeru**_. It was only after he finished recoerding the number that he realized that Hakai had also ended up recording Mikados number. He instantly glareded at former Yellow scarve member and jumped at him to retrieve his phone in order to delete the number. Unfortunately Hakai kept dodging him thus making Kida even more angry than he was before.

"dude come on he doesnt even know you, so what's the point to have his phone number with you" akse Masaomi angerily.

"its for future references Kida my man. 'Sides its not like youd want the kid youre completely straight unlike me," Hakai stated knowingly. "Am i right or have you been living a lie this whole time.

At these comments and accusations Kida fell quiet and lost his grip on Hakais arm. He just fell down to his knees trying to figure out if what Hakai said was true or if it was just something to make him stop bothering him.'Hes right though. I have been living a lie. I have been avoiding the one thing that culd have made me happy just so i coauld fit in. I wish i coud be more like Hakai. At least hes more at peace with himself.' kida thought bitterly. ' but that doesnt mean that i am going to let mikado out of my grasp just because i cant be more open with my slef. No, i am not going down without a fight.'

"Dude kida you ok bud? I was just kidding... Soo you are... you know gay?" hakai asked cautiously

"Yea, I just didnt come to terms with it til now. I gotta thank ya hakai if it wasnt for you o would have never been able to figure this out on my own. ANd even if i had i wouldnt have actually embraced it. i probably would have tried to hide it even more." kida stated with a broad cheshire smile.

"oh so now its gonna be me, you, and all the other single semes in raira academy in a race to see who get that cute delectable uke that is coming here in like two days" asked Hakia with a bright smile.

"No. Cause i am totally positive that Mikado will accept me. After all i am his best friend and i know all his likes and dislikes. So it wouldnt be much of a fair fight for you." Kida stated smugly.

Hakai just glared at kida.'Shit hes right i know nothing about the kid. So how would i be able to get him to fall for me. Looks like ill just have to start off by scratch. Get to know him then try and win him over.' thought hakai. He then noticed that Kida was on the phone texting. He looked at kida closely as it dawned on him that he was texting the boy in question.

A few seconds of akward silence passed and suddenly it was broken by a ringtone. It was Masaomis phone that had rung. He looked at the caller ID and smiled sincerely. He opened the phone and said hi to the caller.

"Hey Mikado. How you been?" asked kida with great interest.

_"Hey kida! Me Ive been good just finished packing and decided to call you seeing that you didnt go to school today" Mikado stated and one could hear the laughter in his quiet voice._

"Oh and how would you know my darling little kohai? Have you been stalking me?" kida asked with a teasing tone.

_"W-what, no! It's just that its only like one in the afternoon and your calling me. You wouldnt have done that if you were in class right?" Mikado said rather quickly as it was clear that he was embarassed at that moment._

"Haha dont worry Mika I was only kidding. Oh and just so you know I would have done it class either way. No one can prevent me from my cute little kohai" exclaimed Masaomi with such passion that it was so laughable that Hakai was on his back laughing his ass off and on the other side of the line Mikado was giggling.

_"Hey Masaomi are you with someone? Should i let you go then?" mikado asked after hearing hakais loud laughter._

"No, dont mind him Mikado its just an old friend. He popped by uninvited and he finds my passion hilarious." kida stated with a tone of hurt that made Hakai laugh out more.

_"oh it sounds like he really finds you funny Kida. Hes got a good sense of humor to be able to laugh so openly at you" Mikado joked as a giggle erupted from him after he said it._

Hakai suddendly got a wicked idea. Hakai stood up and turned to Masaomi, he then proceeded to tackle Kida onto the groiund and succeeded in jacking his phone. Kida attempted to retrive his phone back but failed miserably.

"Hey da names Hakai Yagami(5) it nice to meet you Mikado Ryuugamine, Kida has told me a lot about you. I hope that when we meet that we could be friends and judging by the pictures that Kida has lying around the house you look like a sweet fellow." Hakai stated smoothly.

_" Oh hi its really nice to meet you Yagami-san. Are you the same age as Kida-san or are you younger than him?" asked mikado after getting over the blush that Hakai caused not to long ago._

"Yea were gonna be in the same grade so im around the same age as Kida but im older than him by a month. Judging by how Kida calls you his kohai i guess that makes you my kohai as well. Just how old are you Mikado-chan?" asked Hakai with a smidge of curiosity

_"Oh I just turned 16 last month Yagami-san. I am really excited to meet one of Kida sempai's friends" mikado said with a lot of enthusiasm._

"Well I cannot wait to meet you either Mika-chan. I'm sure we'll be _**real close friends**_" said Hikai.

_"Well I have to finish my transfer papers. Please tell Kida-sempai that I said bye." with that Mikado hung up the phone._

"What'd he say?" asked Kida with hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh that he was happy to meet me and dat he is excited to meet me later on" replied Hikai "He also said to tell you he said goodbye"

"Oh... Ok well what dyu wanna do?" asked Kida a little bit at ease.

"Lets just hang out..." said Hikai

With that they layed there on the living room floor both not being able to wait till Mikado's arrival.

Kp: what do you guys think

Mikado: I like it

Kida: I dont I cant even hold him yet

Kp: That all depends on the readers Kida


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kp: I'm so sorry peoples I was just to lazy to upload the chapters and I had a writers block, to top it all off I got sick and couldn't get out of bed at all AND my internet was cut off 1:(.

Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! If I did, it would probably be some weird version of this story... eh who knows

Before I begin here are the clarifications that i forgot at the end of the last chapter

1: This happened to me when i was moving away from Los Angeles

2: This is a made up number so Yeap

3: Yes, this is possible it had happened to me when my friend was coming over

4: Since its AU, i wanted to make sure that he didn't have too many ties with the yellow scarves

5: Had to make a Death Note Reference hence the last name

Rough Translations

Hakai: Destruction

Kirai: Hate

Enjeru: Angel

Warning: this is yaoi meaning homosexual relationships. You got a problem the back button is at the top left corner of your screen. OCS and Ooc's are present in fic.

Kp: So on with the story see you at the bottom.

'Dammit how could I oversleep?' though Kida as he ran towards the direction of the train station.

As he got closer to the station, he saw that Hakai was at the enterance waiting for Masaomi with an overconfident smirk. Hakai was wearin a Misfits shirt with the phrase 'I want your skull.' and a pair of black leather pants. (A/N: this is the outfit my friend was wearing at school on Friday Lol) he had on his black converses with red laces. Over all Hakai looked like the definition of Badass.

"Yo Masaomi! Why are you so late I thought you'd already be waiting for Mika-Chan at the station by now?" stated Hakai.

"I overslept." stated Kida simply as he walked with Hakai to the platform where Mikado would get off at.

"In class?" asked Hakai with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yea so?" immediately answered Kida with anger lacing his tone.

"Never mind forget I said anything" replied Hakai

When they got to the platform, they found a bench and both sat on it. They sat in awkward silence until Kida's phone rang. On the display screen appeared the word Enjeru with a picture of Mikado and Kida when they were kids. Masaomi smiled at the name and answered.

"Hello my sweet innocent Kohai!" exclaimed Kida into the phone.

_"Hey Sempai I'm almost there, but I need a favor to ask you before I get there." said with a hint of anxiety_

"Of course just name it" said Kida with a lot of enthusiasm.

_"Thanks. So, I need you to look for two people actually. One should be a man wearing a lab coat and the other should be a woman wearing a yellow cat-style motorcycle helmet. They should both be holding a sign with my name on it .they're friends of my day and are officially my godparents so if you could find them that would be great. "said Mikado_

"'K I will call you as soon as see them." said Masaomi and proceeded to hang up.

"So what did Mika-Chan want Masaomi?" asked Hakai asked curious about what they were talking about over the phone.

"He wants us to look for his godparents. One is wearing a motorcycle helmet and the other is wearing a lab coat." Kida said as he scanned the perimeter.

"Ok let's just move toward the front gates. If one has a motorcycle helmet then they should be waiting around the front so they won't jack it for a joy ride. Especially in Ikebukuro." said Hakai.

Masaomi just stared at Hakai as if he grew a second head. "That has to be the most intelligent thing i have ever heard you say since i have met you. let's go then." Kida said as they both walked to the station enterance.

As they got closer to the enterance, they immediately saw a woman wearing a leather suit that hugged her figure and a yellow cat like helmet over her head. Next to her was a man in a lab coat and short black shoulder length hair with bangs that covered his glasses and eyes. It seemed they wear arguing over the sign the male was holding. The sign happened to have Mikado's name on it.

_'Whoa that's they Black Rider. Why would Mikado's Foster father know her?'_ thought Masaomi as he and Hakai walked over to the arguing "couple".

Hakai was thinking the same thing, but he shrugged it off thinking it was only a coincidence.

"Well i want to hold the sign because i made it!" yelled the man with a sort of high pitched feminine voice as he held the sign away from the woman.

They woman bunched her left hand with a fist and took out what looked to be a PDA and started typing something in a furious matter. She held it out to the man signaling for him to read it. The man read the words, then started apologizing, and gave the Black Rider the sign. The Rider seemed to radiate happiness as she held the sign.

"Hey you two are you the people that are supposed to pick up Mikado?" Hakai stated bluntly, as they finally reached the couple.

Said two people looked at them with confusion before realization hit them. The Dullahan typed on her PDA and then held it out two the two.

_"oh you two must be the two friends Mikado said was going two give him the tour of Ikebukuro."_

"Yea that's us. My name is Masaomi Kida and the nitwit next to me is Hakai Yagami." stated Kida as he jabbed Hakai to introduce themselves to the Dullahan and the medic.

_"Nice to meet you two! :)"_

"My name is Shinra Kishitani and this is my fiancé Celty Sturluson." said the man next to said Fairy.

Celty then punched Shinra in the gut and started rapidly typing on the PDA.

_"Don't listen to him we're just friends for now... Maybe in the future though... Dont tell him though"_

As the two read, a smile went across both their faces. "Dont worry Ms. Sturluson your secret is safe with us." responded Hakai as they pulled back.

_'Platform 15 has just arrived. I repeat Platform 15 has just arrived thank you'_ announced the speaker as the train arrived.

"Oh that's us guys!" said Shinra happily as they all headed to the direction of the Platform.

As soon as they arrived, Celty held up the sign. They waited a few minutes... then a few became thirty. As time kept passing by, the small group became more and more worried. they waited a few more minutes before Kida's phone rang. When he checked the caller id, he saw that it was Mikado. He answered.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Hello Masaomi Kida" responded the other end_.

As soon as he heard that voice, he stiffened. All of the blood in his face drained and his hands became sweaty and clammy. It was a voice that brought back the memories of the time he was in the Yellow scarves. It was the Leader of one of the most bothersome gang in Ikebukuro.

"Aoba Kuronuma..." said Kida in a whisper.

Hakai's eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat. 'This is bad' he thought.

_"The one and only." responded said Leader._

"What are you doing with Mikado?" asked Kida fearfully.

_"Oh nothing... yet." said Aoba in a malicious tone._

"What do want?" yelled Kida into the phone.

_"Nothing really i thought that Mika-Chan here was really cute and decided to nab him. Him being your best friend was just a bonus." said responded Aoba. The tone he said it in was truthful._

A frightful yell was heard over the phone. Kida tensed and gripped the phone even harder. "What did you do to him!" yelled Kida into the phone clearly pissed and the tone promised death.

_"I didn't do anything he just woke up in an unknown place with a blindfold on, how would you react?" asked Aoba with a playful tone._

"I swear if you lay one hand on Mikado I will destroy you." growled Masaomi losing his last set of patience.

_"Dont worry I wont hurt him as long as he listens to my every word" he responded he then began laughing before hanging up. _

Cliffhanger!

Me: so what did you guys think?

Kida: I hate you...

Me: eh so does Yami from Yu-gi-oh and Jesse and Chazz from GX and...(two hours later) finally Gen from Kekaishi ^w^

Kida: Wow 0.0

Me: Yup

Izaya: Please review and save our little Mika-Chan from the evil gang leader.

Me: I won't update until reviews hit at least a 15

Shizuo: Flamers will have to answer to me...

Mikado and me: See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey, peoples i just checked the reviews and was happy to see long awaited 15 reviews!

Kida: Yeap but unfortunately she is currently moving and she won't be able to update for a while.

Mikado: Yea so, before she goes away for a while she decided to write the third chapter

Me: I'm sorry if the chapter will seem a bit rushed please forgive me for any errors that may occur in the chappy.

Warning: Ok i think you guys get the point but here it is anyways. Caution there is going to be OCS Ooc and this is an AU fic plus it has BL Yaoi Aka BoyxBoy

Kida: Kitsunepunk400 is not the owner of Durarara! and does not make any profit for the making of the fic.

Me: My awards are the good reviews my followers are leaving me.

Mikado: On with the story.

*With Mikado and Aoba*

'Great what the hell did i do to get into this situation?' Mikado thought to himself. His hands were tied behind his back with rope. 'Crap. Good thing i have the switch blade my dad gave me for such the occasions.'

With that, Mikado reached to his back pocket, thankful that he was able to sneak it onto the train in the first place, and cut the bindings. He heard voices and heard Kida's name being spoken aloud. He decided to play innocent and let out a startled yelp loud enough so that he was sure that his sempai could hear. He then heard the kidnapper say his good-byes and hang up the phone. He decided to keep his hands behind his back unless it was necessary for confrontation.

"Hello there Mikado. My name is Aoba Kuronuma it is a _pleasure_ to meet you. I see that you're a friend of Masaomi Kida. Well that just pretty bad isn't it considering that i hate him with a passion," said Aoba with venom and a hint of lust in his tone.

He placed his hand on Mikado's face and stroked it gently. Mikado feigned fear and cringed back. Aoba began to take it to far lowering his hand to Mikado's backside. Mikado had enough. He quickly pushed Aoba off of him and tore the blindfold off of his eyes. He then pressed his switchblade against Aoba's neck.

"Do you have a death wish Kuronuma-san? If so I can comply." asked Mikado with pure hatred lacing his voice. The tone made shivers run up and down Aoba's spine.

"Ooo... The kitty has some claws. Who exactly are you Mikado?" asked Aoba lustfully looking at the younger boy in front of him.

"Do not call me that you worthless piece of crap." Mikado gritted out as he pressed the blade even harder into the others neck. "Have you ever heard of the Dollars Kuronuma-san?"

"Yes they're the internet gang that is quickly escalating nowadays. Why would you ask me that Ryugamine-kun?" asked Aoba curious to what the teen meant.

"I mean that if you know what is good for you, then you'd stay away from me and Kida sempai.," growled Mikado.

"And why would i do that exactly?" He retorted.

"Because I am the leader of the Dollars." Mikado stated bluntly. And with that, Mikado raised the blade and stabbed Aoba in the hand. (1)

'Hmm this boy is something.' thought Aoba 'I will make him mine even if i have to kill to get there.'

All of a sudden, there was a neigh of a horse.

***Cliff Hanger***

Me: I am sorry, but I couldn't really come up with any ideas. If anyone would like to help me i would be very grateful just leave me a suggestion and I will try and finish the next chap as soon as i get settled in my new house.

Kida: OMR this is getting way too complicated already

Mikado: Kp would like to thank _TopPop_ 's review on the second chapter which ultimately helped her decide to keep Mikado as the Dollar's leader. She would also like to thank the anonymous reviewer _LB4By _for being the 15th reviewer and giving her the boost she needed to continue this fic.

Me: Yeap thanks a bunch (goes onto Google Translate) Umm... _Sa oled__elu__päästja__. __Ma tänan__teid__alt__mu süda__. __Armastus,__Ren_

Kida: Until we meet again beloved viewers!

Me: This is Kp signing off from writing the fics TEMPORARELY. I will be able to reply any pm and/or reviews from my phone so bear with me til I get the internet installed. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: So my cool and awesome fans i am sorry to say that i have no clue on what else to write. So here is my pathetic attempt to write this chapter. I might put this on a hiatus, but bear with me i will try to write as soon as my muse comes back. I am truly sorry to all my good reviewers that have stuck by me this far.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga. I do own Hikai though. If you ever need him, ask please. There will be a fight in this chapter and as well as a lot of cursing.

Chapter 4

A neigh was heard through out the entire warehouse. Soon after that in came a crash from the window above the two. In came in the black rider with Kida riding with her from behind. From the side of the warehouse the door was kicked open. In came Hikai followed by an amazingly pissed off Shinra.

"Fuck" murmured Aoba as he saw that he was surrounded. He looked over at Masaomi and smirked. Masaomi just stood there shocked beyond belief heck the only ones that were not in shock from the quad was Celty and Shinra.

"Well looks like you were lucky after all Kuronuma-san" said Mikado as he stepped away from the older boy. He tucked his switchblade away in his back pocket.

"Mikado! Are you ok?" asked Masaomi as soon as he snapped out of his current shock. He ran over to his Kohai and hugged him close to him.

"Aw! What a touching scene... It makes me sick. I will have Mikado even if i have to use force." said Aoba with a freighting tone that sent shivers down every one's spines. Even Mikado felt the fear that was usually kept at bay by his mask. Aoba then snapped his fingers and from the corners of the shadows came the infamous gang of the Blue squares. They all wore there blue bands somewhere on their bodies in order to identify one another.

"What do you need boss?" asked a member with a scar that went from his upper left cheek down to his throat.

"I need you guys to eliminate these trespassers. Spare the one with the blue eyes. You may do to the others as you please just bring the little one to me without harming his too much." ordered Aoba. As soon as the word left his mouth, the members jumped into action.

The brawl began.

The one with the scar lunged towards Masaomi. He succeeded in not only knocking Kida onto his ass, he was also able to get a hold of Mikado in the process. He began dragging the struggling teen to Aoba who was smirking as his "prize" was being brought towards him.

As Mikado continued to struggle, the person holding Mikado decided to make him stop. He looked at his boss to get permission to make the boy pass out. Aoba saw that Mikado was becoming to difficult to handle while he was conscious. He gave a kurt nod and his eyes told him to do it quickly. He raised his fist in the air...

Meanwhile with Masaomi.

He struggled to get on his feet and saw what was happening around him. He saw Celty fighting at least 20 people with her dark scythe, if not more. By the looks of it, she looked like she was winning. She swung her scythe left and right not leaving any one hit conscious. He turned and saw Hikai taking five people at once. It seemed as if none of the five opponents was able to land a hit on the former gang member. Hikai however, living up to his name, was destroying them. As he swung towards one of his opponents, he was awarded a cry of pain that ultimately told him that there was one less opponent to worry about. The bloody knuckles then began seeking another target.

He saw that Shinra had gone off to help Celty when the number of people surrounding her began to multiply.

He turned and what he saw made him see red. There standing in the middle of the chaos was Mikado and his captor seemingly untouched by the chaos occurring around them. However, that is not what made Kida furious. The raised fist had made Kida snap. He practically sprinted towards the two and was able to tackle the assaulter. Mikado was pushed to the side. Mikado stared in horror as his sempai, destroyed the other. Kida had no sense of what he was doing as he repeatedly brought his fist down towards the man under him. He was so lost that he did not notice the blood that began running down the man's face. Mikado then sprung up as he notices the man go limp. He grabbed Masaomi's fist as it was getting ready for the next hit. Kida, who was still not in his right mind, turned and punched the boy in the face. As Mikado hit the floor, Kida realized what he had done. He scrambled to where the boy had fallen and cradled him, whispering _sorry _and _please forgive me. _Aoba who had witnessed the assault was not amused. He made his way towards the two.

"Looks like you still can't control that temper can you Kida." said Kuronuma in a bemused tone. "I mean, after what had happened to poor Saki, i thought you would have learned to control it better." continued the boy intent in making the fake blonde even more miserable than he already was.

"N-no that wasn't my fault. It was an accident!" exclaimed Kida as he recalled the horrible memories from when he was still the leader of the Yellow Scarves. "It was your gangs fault. You took her!" yelled at the Blue Square's leader.

"I may have taken her, but you had more than enough time to save her." said Aoba with a malevolent tone, "It is not my fault that you anger towards her made you not look for he. FACE IT KIDA YOU HURT EVERYONE PRECIOUS TO YOU! I MEAN LOOK AT POOR MIKADO! HE TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING SOMEONE YET YOU PUNCHED THE POOR BOY!" yelled Kuronuma, the anger evident in his voice.

"I-i didn't mean to...," whispered Masaomi as he clutched onto Mikado tighter.

"Yeah i know, but stop being selfish and think about Mikado for a second. Do you really want him to end up like Saki?" asked Aoba.

"NO! I'd rather die than let that happen to him!" exclaimed Kida as he tightened his hold on Mikado even more.

"Then let me take him. I will make sure that no one would dare lay a hand on him," said Aoba in a seemingly sincere voice.

_'Should I really give him my one true friend...? I mean Aoba is right i have hurt many people i hold dear. Maybe if i were to give Mikado over to Kuronuma then maybe he wont get hurt' _Kida slowly glanced up towards the other teen he looked into his eyes. He began to slowly loosen his grip in order to hand Mikado over to Aoba and then he saw it. He saw the pure evil that tainted his mind. What's not to say that it could happen to his precious kohai, _'No i will not hand him over he's mine and i refuse to hand him over to just anyone.'_ He then shifted and sprang to his feet. He tried to run and was tripped as Kuronuma grabbed his leg preventing form escaping, which also resulted with Mikado hitting the ground. With the sudden impact, Mikado was jolted awake. He took in his surroundings and his eyes immediately fell on his sempai and Kuronuma fighting. From the looks of things, it seemed that Aoba hand the upper hand. Then Mikado saw it. Kuronuma began reaching to his back pocket and produced a pocketknife. He brought it down aiming for Kida. All of a sudden, a vending machine came flying seemingly out of nowhere. Both Kida and Aoba scrambled just in time and avoided being crushed by the object. They heard a wicked laugh and turned to only be faced with Ikebukuro's most frightening couple: Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. Both did not seem amused at the fact that their new child was on the ground barely conscious and with a huge bruise on his right cheek. Noticing the bruise Shizuo growled and Izaya had a crazed smile on his face that said, "I wanna kill you."

It wasn't long before Izaya gritted out "Who. Is. The. One. Who. Started. This. Mess." he said slowly punctuating each word making it sound more menacing than it should have. Shizuo briskly walked over and picked Mikado up. Mikado whined since the fall hurt his back. This made Shizuo even angrier. Every member who was afraid of the deadly couple quickly pointed towards one another. Shizuo handed Izaya their child and cracked his knuckles.

"You all better start running and hope you get out of Ikebukuro before i get to you." said Shizuo in a terrifying voice causing shivers to run down everyone's spines. With that, the entire gang of the blue squares ran out if the warehouse. Five seconds later Shizou was after them.

Me: So what do you guys think. Do you guys like it hate it. Please leave me a review and once i get my muse back i will write more.

So. I guess this is till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I hate to write these as much as you all hate reading them. –sighs- So I apologize that I haven't updated in months, but I had been receiving so much hate mail that I took an unannounced break. –sighs- I will continue these fics as most want it to, but have patience per favore. I have problems too…Depression, loss of family, etc… I know most of you don't want to here my life's story so I'll cut it short. The hate mail was making my life worse so I tool a break from it. I was originally just going to stop writing, but after seeing that a few of my works were being read and people were actually enjoying I changed my mind so… –sighs- Now that I am back, I am fully prepared for all the hate and stuff since problems have been fixed and yea. Sorry if you were all expecting an update or something of that nature. I may be discontinuing one of my works, but I have made no final decision. So once again I apologize for the lack of updates, but… -smiles slightly- I'm back~ And I will continue on strong. Grazie mille to all those readers that have been waiting. Hopefully by the weekend I'll have had one of my works updated.

Sincerely, Ren


End file.
